Blinded Dragon
by Megami-Kitsune
Summary: While working on a project something goes wrong and now Kaiba can't see! It's only tempory but someone is going to have to care for him while his eyes heal, and who steps up to the challnge? Why are beloved Pharaoh of coures.  Warning Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Megami-Kitsune here with the chapter of her first story to be put up on FF net. So yes I have writen before, just never put anything up on FF net so yeah...

OK well this is mainly focased around Kaiba but it will switch to Yami's PVO (point of veiw) sometimes. _When any writing is writen like this it is which ever charcter 's PVO it is in thoughts._

spelling or grammer mistakes, or iff the charcters are OOC this is my first time writing with these charcters, now on to the story.

Disclamer: I do not own these charcters they belong to who ever made Yu-Gi-OH, and if I did own it you would be able to tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I LOVE COOKIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto's PVO  
>"Sorry Kaiba-Sama, but your going to have to have you eyes covered for at least a few weeks," My personal doctor explained.<br>"WHAT!" I yelled, "I have work to do meetings to attend, I can't leave work for more then two days with out the place falling into chaotic."  
>"Kaiba-Sama you should have more faith in your staff then that," the doctor who's name I could never remember grumbled.<br>"Rubbish," I hissed at the man not even knowing if I was facing him, due to both my eye being covered in bandages. "Now can't you do something that means they will heal faster?"  
>"No," the doctor said firmly.<br>"Then what am i supposed to do for those unknown amount of weeks if I can't even see?" I crossed my arms over my chest, showing that I was in a pretty bad mood.  
>"Rest, make sure you don't take off the bandages except for when they are being changed, and even then you must be in limited about of light," the doctor explained, not even caring about the fact I was in such a foul mood.<br>"Is that all?" I spat.  
>"No, your going to need some one around, to help you find your way around, eat that sort of thing," as soon as the doctor started explaining this I clenched my fists, dropping them back to my sides and tensed up.<br>"There is no way, I will except anyones help," I spat getting louder towards the end.  
>"Your going to need it Kaiba-Sama, if you want it or not," the annoying man told me with a stern voice. Mokuba just had to chose this moment in time to walk into the room.<br>"Hey Seto-nii-sama, how is i..." I turned my head to where to the door, and Mokuba stopped talking, "I'm guessing not well then, ummm I'll just go to Yugi's now," my younger brother said meekly and I could hear the door shutting, and his hurried foot steps as he ran away.

Yami's PVO:  
>"And He is going to have to stay in the house for a few weeks at least," is what I walked in on, when I came into the lounge of my Aibou's house.<br>"Who is going to have to stay inside for at least a few weeks?" I asked sitting down in front of Mokuba and Yugi.  
>"My brother," Mokuba replied cooly, "and that isn't the best bit."<br>"What is the best bit Mokuba," Yugi asked curiosity sparling in his eyes.  
>"He has to be babysat," Mokuba giggled.<br>"He has to sit on a baby?" I asked, what an odd thing to do.  
>"No Yami, some one has to watch over him, and make sure he doesn't do anything silly, like walk into a wall," Yugi explained.<br>"I see, and who shall be this, watcher?" I asked.  
>"I don't know," Mokuba shook his head, "I ran off before I could hear."<br>"Oh well, when you decide to go home, I'll come with you so I can see how he is," Yugi beamed.  
>"I shall come as well," I stated quickly. I wonder if I could be his watcher? if they have not yet decide on one of course.<br>"Alright then, but it isn't my fault if he kills you," Mokuba shrugged, "He would hate you guys to seem him like this, especially you Yami."  
>"Why me?" i asked, Why would Kaiba-kun not like me most of all to see him in this state?<br>"Because your his rival, and he doesn't want to appear weak to you," Mokuba explained thoughtfully.  
>"Alright, that is a valid enough answer," I sighed, Seeing him in a weakened state would not make me think any lesser of Kaiba-kun.<br>"Would either of you like some snacks?" Yugi asked, turning the topic of conversation away from kaiba-kun.  
>"Yes please!" Mokuba said excitedly.<br>"That would be nice," I said calmly, and with a nod Yugi left the room and head for the kitchen, to get us some snacks.

Seto's PVO  
>"Nii-Sama how are you feeling!" My brother yelled as he came and sat on the end of my bed.<br>"Oh I'm doing just great," I replied my voice dripping in sarcasm.  
>"Sorry to here that Kaiba-Kun," the ever so annoying voice of Yugi said.<br>"What are you doing here Yugi," I hissed.  
>"I came to see how you were is all," he replied sounding slightly sadder however.<br>"Wait, if you are here that means Yami is most likely here as well," my voice slightly high then before when I came to this realisation. Please for once Yami is not hanging around his Hikari.  
>"Yes Kaiba-Kun I am here as well," the much deeper voice of Yami floats into my ears.<br>"Damn," I curse under my breath, He just had to come, he just has to be here when I am at my weakest doesn't he.  
>"Kaiba-nii-sama?" I turn my head so I am facing my brother, and I could almost feel him shiver, when he noticed the anger seething off me, but he continues anyway. "Do you have anyone to look after you yet?"<br>"No," I hissed.  
>"Well do you think maybe I could?" Mokuba asked innocently.<br>"No, you have to attended school," I glare at my brother, not that he would notice this, seeming as I had bandages over my eyes.  
>"Then who shall look after you, Kaiba-Kun?" Yugi asked sounding as innocent as Mokuba, which sort of annoyed me more.<br>"No one I shall be fine on my own," I crossed my arms over my chest and glared towards the place where I though Yugi was standing.

"Prove it then Nii-Sama, if you can get to the other side of your room without going the wrong way, falling over, or bashing into something or someone. I'll let you look after your self for the next few weeks," Mokuba rarely talked like this, but when he did I knew he was serious.  
>"I accept your challenge Mokuba," I growled, pulling the covers off me, and swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I stood up, and started walking in the way I thought I was meant to be going. That was until I walked into a wall, crap, please let this be where i was suppose to be going.<br>"Sorry Nii-Sama, but that is the wrong place," Mokuba laughed.  
>"So Kaiba-Kun, got any ideas on who is going to look after you?" Yugi asked, he sounded a lot closer then Mokuba had sounded, so I guess he had come over to me.<br>"No, and before you say anything, Mokuba, Yugi," I addressed two annoyances, "it wont be either of you." I could here a sigh come from Mokuba, i think he only wanted to use it as an excuse to get out of school.  
>"How about me that Kaiba-kun?" I turned swiftly to my left which is where I heard Yami's voice it was even closer the yugi had been. "I don't have school too attend, nor a job."<br>"No, wha, you can't" I stammered.  
>"That's a great idea Yami-Kun," Mokuba exclaimed excitedly.<br>"Hmm it would give you something to do for the next few weeks," Yugi also sound excited but none so as my brother.  
>"Buuut," I still had no excuses, come on brain think of something to say.<br>"That is true Aibou," Yami said calmly, yet I could almost hear the tinniest bit of excitement in his voice. Why would Yami be excited about spending a few weeks looking after me?  
>"Alright it is setaled then, Yami you are going to look after Nii-Sama for the next few weeks starting tomorrow," Mokuba was quiet obviously trying to sound more serious, but it failed badly.<br>"Ok then, well Aibou we should take our leave," the hint of excitement was now gone from his voice as he addressed his Hikari. Perhaps I was just imagining it before.  
>"Alright then, Good bye Mokuba-kun, Kaiba-kun," Yugi said cheerfully.<br>"BYE YOU TWO!" Mokuba yelled.  
>"Yes see you tomorrow Mokuba-kun, Kaiba-kun," Yami walked past me and out the door, shutting it behind him.<br>"OK well then that's all setaled now," Mokuba grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the wall then, pushed me into bed pulling the covers up to my neck. "I shall inform the doctor of this now, good night Nii-Sama." Then Mokuba left the room, leaving me by myself. Oh Ra what have i gotten into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Apple Juice is good to~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well was it ok? i ceritenly hope so, and if you notice mistakes or have any pointers, or actually in enjoyed it please Review.

Megami-Kitsune out!

Next chapter Preview: "I work out," bet he was smirking right now, "and thou you may be tall Kaiba-kun, you are light," and then he droped me, _I am going to have a bruise tomowro._


	2. Chapter 2

WOOT! Two chapters in one day, I am rather happy right now^^ I really am enjoying writing this fic, and this chapter is longer then the first one.

Disclamer Yu-Gi-Oh nor it's charcters belong to me the belong to some one who's last name is takahashi i think...-

Seto's POV  
>"Kaiba-Kun! Time to get up," some one yelled shaking my shoulders. "Who would have know him to be such a heavy sleeper."<br>"Normally I am not," I grumbled shrugging the person's hand off me I sat up, my bed sheets pooling around my waist, then tried to open my eyes which failed. Then of course I remebered, What had happened the day before.  
>"Ah OK, just you always seem to be on high alert, especially when your at a disadvantage of some sort," I growled at this, but he just laughed. "You know your really not as fretening when, you aren't even facing the right way."<br>"Let me just ask you something," I turned opening I was now facing where I believed the annoyance was standing, "Are you Yami?"  
>"Yes I am Yami," he laughed, "I thought you would have figured it out by now, you must really need your eyes then I originally thought."<br>"Whatever," I grumbled slumping back down on to the bed.  
>"Oh so you don't want any food?" Yami moved away from the bed and picked something up, from who knows were.<br>"Did even know there was any food," I hissed.  
>"So your hungry then?" Yami was back next to me now.<br>"No," I rolled over and pulled my covers back up, just hoping that the whole ordeal was just a dream.

"Kaiba-Kun sulking wont change anything, I shall still be here today and tomorrow and the one after that as well," Yami put down the tray again and was tapping his foot on the floor. Please just go away. "Kaiba-Kun, if you don't get up right now I will drag you out of bed," Yami ordered. "Kaiba," he hissed, "I am not as soft as my Hikari may be, and you know this. He would have probably let you stay and sulk, but I shall not." He was right next to me now, and I mean right next to me, as in leaning over me and right next to my ear. I shivered and flinched away from the has been pharaoh, he was the only person that could scare me. "Fine then the harder way it shall be," he whispered before putting one hand under my neck and the other under me knees, and he picked me, and the bed sheets up.  
>"Wha, how are you this strong?" I freaked out as lifted me away from the bed.<br>"I work out," bet he was smirking right now, "and thou you may be tall Kaiba-kun, you are light," and then he drooped me, I am going to have a bruise tomorrow.  
>"What was that for?" I snapped, while getting up off the ground.<br>"I was getting you out of bed," Yami stated calmly. "Now are you going to eat or not?"  
>"No," I hissed.<br>"Not eating is why you are so light Kaiba-Kun," I growled at the statement, but Yami ignored that, "Are you going to take a shower?"  
>"Yes but I don't need your help," I hissed and started walking away.<br>"Kaiba-kun," Yami started.  
>"What?" I snapped, stopping walking.<br>"Your going the wrong way," I felt the blood rush to my face, from the sheer embarrassment of this whole thing.  
>"I shall guide you to your bathroom, and turn the water on, you may do the rest your self," Yami grabbed my hand and pulled me in the other direction.<p>

I shivered when my bare feet met the cold tiles, Yami drooped my hand and I let it fall back to my side. I could hear the rush of water as Yami turned on the shower, and then him walking back over to me, due to his rather heavy leather shoes.  
>"I put it on warm, seeming as I don't know the temperature you like, but just call me if you need any help," With that he left the small bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After I was sure he was gone I got out of my pajamas, and my brefies, and stepped into the warmth of the shower. The water hitting my back was comforting, and Yami had gotten it to the exact right temperature, not that I would ever tell him that. The bandages around my eyes started to slip from the heavy weight of the water, so I took it off and let it drop to the floor. At least I can wash my hair now, I felt around the walls of the shower in search of the shampoo and condition carefully not to open my eyes, I wanted them to get better as fast as possible, the sooner they are better the soon Yami leaves. When I was done washing my self I stepped out of the shower, felt around for a towel, found one, dried my self off then wrapped around my waist.<br>"Kaiba-Kun are you done yet?" came from the other side of the door.  
>"Yes," I replied sternly, and the door opened.<br>"Kaiba-kun you were not suppose to take the bandage off," Yami growled.  
>"I had to, it was falling off anyway, and I didn't open my eyes," I growled back.<br>"Fine, here is a fresh set of clothes," Yami handed me some clothes, "I'll go get a fresh bandage now, and you get dressed." I nodded in response and Yami left again.

Yami's POV  
>I closed the door behind me as I left the small privet bathroom, leaned against the wall next to it and let out a sigh. I was very glad that Kaiba could not see at the present time, for when I went in there and saw him with only a tower and still rather damp, I blushed madly. Although the idea of blushing at the reincarnate priest does not surprise me, I came to the conclusion long ago I had fallen for him. I got up off the wall and left Kaiba-kun's bedroom in search of some one who could help me find a bandage, I hadn't gone too far when I found a maid.<br>"Excuse me San do you have any idea where I could find a wrap around bandage for Kaiba-kun?" I asked trying to be polite as I could.  
>"Umm sure, I know where you can find one," the maid girl replied, "just come this way." I quickly followed after the girl as she hurried along, through the large mansion.<p>

Finally we came to a door.  
>"Yami-Sama this is the staff room, we keep most of are medical supplies here," the maid explained, but I was a bit shocked that she knew my name, which I think she noticed, "I know your name from Mokuba-Sama, and Kaiba-Sama has talked of you."<br>"Ah of course," the maid opened the door and gestured for me to follow inside, which I did. The room was very large and had many cupboards and chairs. She lead me to a cupboard which was ladled 'Medical Supplies'.  
>"Here this should be thick enough," the girl handed me a large thick bandage then shut the cupboard.<br>"Thank you San," I bowed my head.  
>"Your welcome Yami-Sama, but do you think you can find your way back to Kaiba-Sama's room your self? I have duties to attend to," The girl asked.<br>"Yes I should be able to, good bye San," I turned and left the room and head back to Kaiba's.

Seto's POV  
>"Kaiba-Kun, I have the bandage now," Yami came into the bath room, which startled me enough to almost fall off the edge of the bath.<br>"Next time knock will you," I hissed.  
>"Sorry Kaiba-kun did know you would be that easily startled," Yami apologised.<br>"Hmn," I crossed my arms over my chest and stood up.  
>"Kaiba-kun it would be easier for me to reach your head if continued to sit down," Yami pushed on my shoulder until I sat back down and then I felt him wrapping the bandage back over my eyes.<br>"What now," I grumbled, as he finished.  
>"Well, we could go back to your bed room, or we could find somewhere els to sit," Yami suggested.<br>"I think I would rather stay in my room," I sighed standing up. I did want to many of the staff to see me, they would start spreading it around and that would just make this worse.  
>"Alright then," Yami took my hand again like before and dragged me into my bedroom.<br>"Yami I can at least walk that short distance myself," I snapped, taking my hand back for the tri coloured teen.  
>"Fine do what you wish Kaiba-Kun but it is no fault of mine if you hurt your self more," Yami sighed, and then I walked into my computer chair and fell over.<br>"Dammit," I cursed, Yami was no doubt trying not to laugh at me.  
>"I told you Kaiba-Kun you need me to help you around, at least until your a little more use to not being able to see," Yami was right next to me again, so I very quickly got up and moved away from him.<br>"Fine I'll let you help me but you don't always have to grab my hand," I hissed, regaining my composer.  
>"Very well then," Yami spoke clearly and strongly, "I shall keep my distance, but you do not need to be afraid of me Kaiba-Kun."<br>"Why would I be afraid of you Yami," I hissed, while dusting of my large trench coat.  
>"I don't know Kaiba-kun but how els can I explain the flinching and running away, when I come near you," Yami sounded almost sad as he said this.<br>"Hmth," I walked back over to where I had fallen in search of my chair. After 'accidently' stepping on Yami's toe,I managed to find my chair and successfully sat down on it.  
>"Mind if I sit on the desk?" Yami asked.<br>"Not really," I sighed not even really caring any more.  
>"Thanks," I heard a bit of shuffling as Yami sat himself down on the edge of my desk, "Kaiba-Kun how did you hurt your eyes?"<br>"I was working on something and it exploded, my eyes got burnt," it had hurt a lot when it happened.  
>"That would have hurt a lot then," Yami sound very concerned, which confused me. <em>Why should my a cursed rival be concerned when I am injured, be sad when I don't want him near me and even want to look after me while I am unable to do it myself and not even laugh at my failures?<em>  
>"Yes it did, but they shall heal with time."<p>

There you go now you know how he hurt his eyes.. yeah not all that creative, but I couldn't think of anything eles, other wise I would have put something eles down.

Please do free tell of any gramamer of spelling mistakes it would be very much apreciated, or even just review for no reason it makes me write faster... and no that is not a ploy to get you to review, it really does. I saw some one had put my story on to their alert list and suddenly I had ideas and was writing faster then before. So thanks Kitt21^^

Well thats all see you  
>Megami-Kitsune out *waves*<p>

Chapter review: sorry not one this time I haven't started on the next chappter yet.

Edit: Just went threw and fix the spelling.. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, see ya.


End file.
